Locust Horde
Locust are lizardshreks in DCIX. Appearance Lizardshreks: large, brutish, albino ogr-like reptilian humanoids who prefer caves instead of the surface. Equipment & Abilities Abilities/Equipment: A typical Locust is a hulking brute of a creature, almost seven feet tall, although many are larger. They are bipedal, muscular creatures with tough skin. They are considerably more bulky than a normal human and notably stronger. Blind but powerful, Berserkers were known for their highly developed sense of hearing and smell, near indestructible bodies, and extremely aggressive behavior. Boomers were large, brutish, unintelligent Locust who earned their reputation as the Locust Horde's heavy weapon specialists. The Grinder (aka Bucket Head) was a Boomer variant recently fielded by the Locust Horde. They are equipped with a Mulcher machine gun, which they can use to lay down thunderous suppressive fire on enemy troops. The Brumak were one of the largest species of Hollow creature, believed by COG scientists to be the apex predator of the Hollow. COG research indicated that they were bred from apes by the Locust, often growing to about 12+ meters in height (39 feet) and weighing around 10,000 kilograms (22,046 lbs). These huge monsters had extraordinarily thick hides, even without their heavy armor. Unlike the Corpser, Brumaks only had two eyes, but their helmets are covered in luminescent lenses, giving the illusion that they have more. Corpsers were huge (36 ft) spider-like creatures that lived in the Hollow. Like many of the Hollow's creatures, Corpsers were harnessed by the Locust as beasts of war; they were often used to dig tunnels so that Locust forces could emerge to the surface. The Bloodmount was a Hollow creature that the Locust Horde rode atop. They are large, bulky creatures that remain low to the ground. They have a unique physiology in that they use their large muscular arms as legs, essentially walking on their hands. Their true legs dangle beneath their bodies and end in razor sharp talons, which they use as their primary form of attack. A Reaver was a large flying creature utilized by the Locust Horde that also possessed the ability to walk on the ground. They could carry one driver and one additional passenger, and were armed with a variety of weapons. They were used by the Locust to supress Coalition of Ordered Governments air support and dominate Gears on the ground. The Wretch was a Hollow creature that the Locust Horde used as cannon fodder. They were small, wiry, hunched creatures that excelled in swarm and ambush tactics. They were relatively intelligent, and able to manipulate unsuspecting soldiers and civilians into traps. They were extremely versatile in movement, able to crawl and cling to most surfaces. They were relatively weak to gunfire when compared with other Locust creatures, but they made up for it with sheer numbers. Seeders were large, eight-legged beasts that fired Nemacyst spores out of a second mouth on their rear end. When the Locust Horde deployed Seeders onto the battlefield, they used these creatures as artillery and anti-air weapon emplacements. They have also been known to jam radio transmissions with their very presence. Tickers were creatures found in the Hollow that the Locust used as a mobile land mine by strapping Imulsion tanks to them. Serapedes were creatures native to the planet of Sera and were described as being "unlike any other creature on the planet". They were notable for their steel-like carapaces, their ability to shoot globs of acidic poison from their mouths and most notably, they had ability to "shoot lightning" from its pincers. The Torture Barge or Beast Barge was a Hollow creature turned into a mobile prison. They first were known to the Serans, during Operation: Hollow Storm, being used as a prison for “Processed ” Gears and Stranded. The beast barge was able to climb atop the ceilings in the hollow to quickly transport prisoners for the processes. Gas Barges are able to fly by use of a large floating creature, the top half of which holds gas lighter than air. It is crudely maneuvered by a navigation system connected to a pair of razor sharp spikes thrusting into the creature's sides, causing the creature to move in whatever direction the Locust desired. These spikes are very similar to horse spurs, only scaled up. However, the craft is quite sluggish and large, meaning they are easy to hit, unlike the speedier and smaller Reavers. The Siegebeast was a large creature that has been enslaved by the Locust Horde, and turned into a catapult-like machine. They were known to be used by the Locust during their pre-industrial era and were reintroduced into their armed forces after the flooding of the Inner Hollow. To operate as a catapult, the creature is forcibly strapped into a war machine, with its legs continually bent back so projectiles can be launched at enemy positions. A Shrieker was a type of Hollow creature that appeared during the Locust-Human War and the Lambent Invasion. As the name suggests, they make a very harsh shrieking noise. They were small creatures that floated in mid-air, had a reddish-pink glow, and were equipped with modified Gorgon SMGs. Personality/Creed However a Lizardshrek thinks. And they think like this; Locust are a warlike race, loving to fight for whomever they deem their leader. They are a persistent race, fighting until the last lizardshrek falls. Pre-Clash Biography The Horde has a long and lore-filled history. Here's part of it; The Locust Horde, often called the Locust Army by humans, was a race of reptilian humanoids that, until Emergence Day, have lived in and established their civilization in the subterranean regions of Sera, known as the Hollow. The Locust Horde consisted of a common race of Drones, and all manner of other creatures, that were indigenous to the underground tunnels known as the Hollow, which is a common name used to describe the hollow portions of the underground of Sera which was mainly controlled by the Locust Horde. The majority of the Horde's technology was stolen or salvaged from what the Humans dumped, or reverse engineered from their enemies' technology. However, the Locust Horde was able to develop some of their own technology, including small-arms weapons, heavy weapons, armor for use on their tamed beasts, munitions, architecture, and they had a considerable grasp of computer technology. The Locusts' small-arms weaponry appeared to be at around the same level as that of humans, although the Locusts' arsenal seemed to be more biologically based with the use of Tickers and Nemacyst. Locust troops will use nearly any weapon, whether it is one of their own design, reverse-engineered Human technology, or human-made. Notable Actions Trivia *He was first of H's ridiculously op cast to die but not really cuz they're still alive *He was first to taste Utsuho's nuclear fusion powers Category:Groups Category:Aliens Category:Savages Category:Monsters Category:Conquerors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lizardshreks Category:Gears of War Category:Ogres